Hotaru's Eraser
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Perpustakaan adalah tempat dimana Hitoka pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Hotaru tersebut. Hitoka tidak tahu kalau dia akan mengalami banyak hal karena pertemuannya itu. [Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018. Minggu pertama: Semua Tentang Kita. Prompt: If I Hadn't Met You]


_Disclaimer_ : **Haikyuu** dikarang oleh **Haruichi Furudate**

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata._

.

 _Pair_ : Tsukishima x Yachi

 _Week_ : Minggu ke-1 – Semua Tentang Kita

 _Prompt_ : _If I Hadn't Met You_

.

 _ **Summary**_ **:**

Perpustakaan adalah tempat dimana Hitoka pertama kali bertemu dengan laki-laki bernama Hotaru tersebut. Hitoka tidak tahu kalau dia akan mengalami banyak hal karena pertemuannya itu. [Untuk **HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018**. Minggu pertama: Semua Tentang Kita. _Prompt_ : _If I Hadn't Met You_ ]

 _ **Warning**_ _: OOC & typo_.

.

.

.

" _Sedikit lagi selesai," gumam gadis berperawakan mungil itu. Gadis bernama lengkap Yachi Hitoka itu terlihat sedang sibuk dengan buku tulis di hadapannya, menyalin data-data pemain voli dari SMA Inarizaki yang akan dibacakan pelatih Ukai usai semua anggota voli Karasuno selesai makan malam._

 _Dahinya tiba-tiba mengkerut saat tangannya salah menulis satu huruf lagi padahal ia harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum anggota klub voli selesai berlatih. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore waktu Tokyo. Di saat Kyoko harus menemani klub voli berlatih, Hitoka mendapat tugas menyalin semua tulisan acak pelatih Ukai di hadapannya._

 _Setelah menghapus tulisannya yang salah, Hitoka kembali menulis lagi dengan cepat. Ia masih punya waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum Daichi dan pasukan gagaknya selesai berlatih._

 _Saat ini Hitoka sedang berada di restaurant dekat penginapannya. Sudah hampir lima hari ia berada di Tokyo bersama dengan klub voli sekolahnya. Pertandingan pertama mereka melawan Akademi Tsubakihara berjalan cukup lancar walaupun_ point _mereka hampir imbang di setiap set. Dan besok mereka harus menghadapi SMA Inarizaki yang tahun lalu berhasil mencapai final. Dalam hati Hitoka berharap bahwa timnya dapat memenangkan pertandingan besok sehingga mereka bisa bertanding dengan SMA Nekoma._

" _Sial," geramnya lagi. Tangan Hitoka kembali masuk ke dalam kotak pensilnya demi mengambil penghapus. Mata Hitoka mengerjap saat menyadari bahwa penghapus yang berada di tangannya bukanlah penghapus bintang kesukaannya melainkan sebuah penghapus berwarna putih. Penghapus berbentuk kubus yang di atasnya ditulisi kanji kunang-kunang menggunakan pulpen bertinta hitam._

 _Tanpa sadar Hitoka tersenyum saat melihat penghapus itu. Tiba-tiba ia teringat bagaimana cara penghapus itu menjadi penghuni kotak pensilnya. Kalau diingat-ingat sudah hampir setahun Hitoka belum mengembalikan penghapus itu ke pemiliknya. "Hotaru," ucapnya sambil membaca tulisan kanji di penghapus tersebut._

" _Nanti pasti dia marah lagi kalau dipanggil seperti itu, kan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak upacara penerimaan siswa baru di SMA Karasuno. Seperti biasa setelah pelajaran usai, Hitoka berjalan di lorong sekolahnya. Gadis mungil itu menghembuskan napas lelah melihat teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan urusan klubnya masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan dirinya sendiri? Hitoka lebih suka langsung pulang ke rumah saja.

Tidak ada kegiatan klub yang ia sukai walau sebenarnya ada beberapa temannya yang mengajaknya bergabung ke klub melukis atau keterampilan, tapi dia menolak. Tiba-tiba bayangan dirinya yang tanpa sengaja mengacaukan lukisan seniornya masuk ke dalam otaknya diikuti dengan dirinya yang diusir dari ruangan klub dengan sadis.

"Ah, tidak, tidak," gumamnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat memikirkan kalau bayangannya terjadi jika ia masuk ke klub melukis. "Keputusanku sudah benar. Aku tidak akan bergabung klub manapun," tambahnya memantapkan hati.

"Hitoka-chan!"

Hitoka menghentikan langkahnya saat salah satu teman perempuannya merangkul bahunya tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak ada klub kan? Aku boleh minta tolong?"

Belum sempat Hitoka menjawab, gadis di hadapannya sudah lebih dulu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan Hitoka. "Kumohon! Besok aku traktir roti melon, bagaimana?" tawarnya.

Hitoka meringis kecil melihat tingkah temannya itu. "Err ... baiklah," sahut Hitoka setengah terpaksa. Dia berharap bahwa permintaan temannya ini bukanlah sesuatu yang akan menyulitkannya.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Terima kasih atas permintaan temannya itu, Hitoka berhasil mendapat ceramah singkat dari penjaga perpustakaan sekolahnya. "Ini sudah hampir lewat batas waktu pengembalian. Lain kali jangan diulangi!"

Hitoka berjengit sedikit, rasanya bulu kuduknya sedikit merinding melihat aura tidak menyenangkan dari perempuan tua berkacamata di hadapannya. "Ma-maaf, tidak akan saya ulangi lagi," sahut Hitoka pada akhirnya.

Begitu buku di tangannya diambil oleh si penjaga perpustakaan, Hitoka bernapas lega. Selesai sudah tugasnya, sekarang ia bisa pulang. Tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja kakinya tertarik ke deretan rak yang berjajar rapi di dalam perpustakaan. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah buku mengenai _design_ terselip di antara kumpulan buku kategori umum.

"Sekali-kali pulang terlambat kurasa tidak apa. Lagipula _okaa-san_ juga tidak akan marah," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menarik buku tersebut. Kepala Hitoka segera memutar ke sekeliling perpustakaan, mencari kursi kosong untuk ia tempati.

Ia kemudian memilih duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Dari tempatnya duduk, ia juga bisa melihat ke lapangan di mana anak-anak klub baseball sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Hitoka tersenyum kecil kemudian memulai membuka buku yang ia bawa.

Selang beberapa menit, Hitoka mengeluarkan buku tulis dan kotak pensil dari tasnya karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia salin dari buku tersebut. Keheningan di sekelilingnya tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara kursi yang ditarik di hadapannya. Refleks Hitoka menaikkan pandangannya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menarik kursi di hadapannya.

Laki-laki tinggi berambut pirang dengan matanya yang menggunakan kacamata. Tipe kutu buku sepertinya, pikir Hitoka seenaknya. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, si laki-laki menoleh ke arah Hitoka sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Eh?" Hitoka seketika gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," sahutnya.

Aduh bodohnya! Kenapa ia bisa tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan laki-laki itu? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu tersinggung kemudian dia dan teman-temannya akan mengerjainya?

Hitoka menggeleng cepat demi mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu dari kepalanya. Sedangkan laki-laki di hadapan Hitoka menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat tingkah aneh gadis di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menaikkan kedua bahunya dan tak menghiraukan tingkah Hitoka lagi.

Sedangkan Hitoka sendiri sudah kembali menekuni bukunya lagi setelah berhasil menghilangkan pikiran aneh dari kepalanya. Gerakan tangan kanannya tiba-tiba berhenti menulis sedangkan tangan kirinya merogoh kotak pensilnya. "Eh?" pekiknya kecil saat dirinya tidak berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Dengan gerakan asal, gadis itu kemudian mengacak-acak kotak pensilnya dan tasnya.

Dengusan orang di hadapannya membuka Hitoka membeku seketika. Hitoka menoleh cepat ke arah laki-laki berkacamata itu dan meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud berisik tapi ... penghapusku–"

TUK!

Tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu meletakkan sebuah benda putih berbentuk kubus di hadapan Hitoka. "Pakai punyaku saja," ucapnya tak acuh dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya yaitu menyalin catatan milik temannya.

Hitoka menatap penghapus itu dengan sedikit heran. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau laki-laki di hadapannya ini adalah tipe kutu buku yang akan sulit didekati tapi ternyata dia cukup baik.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hitoka kemudian mengambil penghapus itu.

Laki-laki di hadapan Hitoka menatapnya kemudian mengangguk sekilas. Saat melihatnya kembali menulisi bukunya lagi, Hitoka tersenyum kecil. Kira-kira laki-laki ini dari kelas berapa? Melihat dari perawakannya yang tinggi sepertinya dia kakak kelasnya. Mungkin nanti Hitoka akan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengembalikkan penghapusnya.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi. Karena saking fokus dengan kegiatannya, Hitoka bahkan tidak sadar saat laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Gadis itu meringis sambil memandang penghapus di tangannya. "Kalau begitu besok saja aku kembalikan," putusnya.

"Jadi namanya Hotaru ya?" ucap Hitoka sambil membaca kanji di penghapus tersebut. "Hmm ... Hotaru-kun? Cukup aneh juga untuk nama laki-laki."

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Hitoka sempat berpikir kalau mencari laki-laki bernama Hotaru itu akan sulit tapi ternyata tidak, karena keesokannya dia tanpa sengaja melihatnya. Laki-laki itu sedang mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu yang berjajar di pintu masuk. Hitoka juga mengganti sepatu luarnya dengan cepat agar bisa menyusul Hotaru.

"A-ano ... Hotaru-kun?" panggil Hitoka dari arah belakang. Tapi sayangnya laki-laki itu tidak menghiraukan panggilannya dan malah melenggang masuk ke kelas 1-4.

Hitoka baru saja hendak masuk tapi melihat kelas itu sudah cukup ramai akhirnya Hitoka mengurungkan niatnya. Gadis itu segera berbalik cepat dan masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. "Lain kali saja kalau begitu," putusnya lagi.

Ada yang pernah bilang kalau menunda pekerjaan itu adalah hal yang buruk. Dan sayangnya hal itu baru saja terjadi pada Hitoka. Sudah seminggu berlalu tapi penghapus putih itu masih berada di tangannya dan belum kembali ke pemiliknya. Padahal kelasnya dan kelas pemuda bernama Hotaru itu cukup dekat tapi sayangnya Hitoka terlalu takut menyapanya lagi. Ia takut tidak dihiraukan lagi.

"Hahh ...," helanya kemudian kembali mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Sekarang lagi-lagi ia berada di dalam perpustakaan. Dalam hatinya ia berharap kalau pemuda itu akan datang kemari lagi. Ia bahkan sengaja duduk di tempatnya dulu saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Sejenak ia teralihkan oleh suara anggota klub baseball dari arah lapangan.

"Kau di sini lagi," ucap sebuah suara diikuti dengan suara tarikan kursi.

Mata Hitoka membesar melihat pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar datang ke perpustakaan lagi. "Hotaru-kun?" ucap Hitoka tanpa sadar.

Laki-laki berperawakan itu mengernyitkan dahinya kemudian duduk di hadapan Hitoka. Salah satu tangannya terlihat menumpukkan kepalanya dengan bibirnya yang sedikit menyeringai. "Siapa yang kau panggil Hotaru?"

"Eh?" Hitoka mengerjap. "Bukannya namamu Hotaru?"

Dahi laki-laki berkacamata itu semakin mengerut mendengar nama khas anak perempuan itu disebut lagi. Baru saja ia hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedasnya, Hitoka kembali bersuara. "Di penghapusmu ada kanji bertuliskan hotaru, kan?"

"Kau yakin kau anak SMA?" tanya laki-laki itu sarkastis. "Kupikir hanya tubuhmu yang terlihat seperti anak SMP tapi pengetahuanmu ternyata seperti anak SMP juga."

Wajah Hitoka memerah mendengar penuturan laki-laki itu. Apa ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan? Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau laki-laki itu sekarang berniat mencelakainya?

Lagi-lagi pikiran negatif menghampiri benaknya seperti biasa.

"Kei."

Suara itu berhasil membawa Hitoka kembali ke alam nyata. "E-eh? A-apa?" tanyanya gagap.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas lagi. "Itu dibaca Kei. Namaku Tsukishima Kei."

Hitoka menatap laki-laki bernama Kei itu cukup lama sebelum akhirnya sebuah pengertian masuk ke kepalanya. Benar juga. Kanji Hotaru itu juga bisa dibaca Kei. Memang rasanya sedikit aneh kalau seorang laki-laki mempunyai nama Hotaru.

"Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang dapat diucapkan oleh Hitoka. Pantas saja selama ini laki-laki itu selalu tak menghiraukan panggilannya, ternyata dia salah menyebut namanya.

"Memang banyak orang yang sering salah membaca kanji itu," ucap Kei menenangkan Hitoka. Melihat sikap Hitoka yang sudah kembali biasa, Kei kemudian mengeluarkan buku tulisnya dan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Melihat hal itu, Hitoka juga ikut kembali menekuni kegiatannya. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia sadar kalau ia belum mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Aduh, di mana sopan santunnya?

Hitoka melirik takut-takut Kei. "Yachi Hitoka!" Mungkin karena saking gugupnya, Hitoka tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya dan membuat seisi perpustakaan menoleh ke arahnya. Bahkan Kei menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Laki-laki itu berusaha keras untuk menahan tawanya.

"Itu namaku," lanjut Hitoka mencicit. Saat melihat bahu laki-laki di depannya bergetar dengan kepala tertunduk, wajah Hitoka memerah menahan malu.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar seperti anak kecil," celetuk Kei kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Di sudut matanya terlihat setitik air mata karena tadi ia berusaha meredam tawanya.

Gadis bermarga Yachi itu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya karena saking malunya. Ia berharap kalau tiba-tiba saja ada lubang hitam yang menelannya dari tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kei tersenyum kecil melihat Hitoka. Dia cukup terhibur dengan tingkah gadis di depannya ini, paling tidak ia bisa melupakan sejenak tingkah duo menyebalkan yang tadi memaksanya ikut berlatih padahal hari ini adalah hari libur mereka dari latihan voli.

"Kalau begitu salam kenal, Yachi-san," ucap Kei.

Hitoka perlahan membuka kedua tangannya sehingga kedua matanya dapat bertemu dengan mata Kei. "Salam kenal juga, Tsukishima-kun."

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

"Aduh, bodohnya!" geram Hitoka kesal sambil membuka kotak pensilnya. Lagi-lagi ia meninggalkan penghapus milik Kei. Minggu lalu saat ia tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Kei di perpustakaan, ia juga lupa membawa penghapus pemuda itu. Dan sekarang lagi-lagi ia meninggalkannya di atas meja belajarnya di rumah.

"Kulihat kau melupakan penghapusku lagi," ucap Kei yang baru saja duduk di hadapan Hitoka.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

Kei menumpukkan kepalanya pada salah satu tangannya sambil tersenyum miring. "Terlihat dari wajahmu," sahutnya.

Wajah Hitoka memerah malu. "Maaf, minggu depan aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Hm, terserahmu saja."

Dari perkenalannya dengan Kei minggu lalu, Hitoka tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah anggota klub voli. Hitoka tidak terlalu mengerti dengan olahraga tersebut tapi sepertinya pemain dengan tubuh tinggi seperti Kei pasti lebih unggul dari pemain lain.

"Tsukishima-kun, kau tidak berlatih?" tanya Hitoka.

Kei menatap malas Hitoka sambil mengeluarkan buku matematika dari dalam tasnya. "Kami mendapat hari libur di hari Jumat," terang Kei.

Ah, pantas saja dia selalu berada di perpustakaan hanya setiap hari Jumat, pikir Hitoka.

Kei baru saja hendak menjawab pertanyaan di bukunya saat pikirannya kembali melayang ke pembicaraan anggota klubnya mengenai turnamen Interhigh. Padahal ini hanya klub biasa, kenapa mereka sampai harus bersikap berlebihan seperti itu?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Hitoka saat melihat wajah Kei yang seperti ingin membunuh buku matematikanya.

Wajah Kei kembali seperti semula saat menatap Hitoka. "Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja anggota klubku sedikit menyebalkan."

Hitoka memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Kei. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Kei mengerutkan dahinya. "Bertengkar dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti mereka hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja," sahut Kei sambil membayangkan wajah duo bodoh di klubnya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang membuatmu kesal?" tanya Hitoka lagi.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hitoka, Kei malah menutup bukunya kemudian melipat salah satu tangannya di atas meja. Kepalanya ia tumpukkan di atas lipatan tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain memainkan penghapus bintang milik Hitoka.

"Kau tidak mengikuti klub apapun, Yachi-san?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada," jawab Hitoka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Mata Kei kemudian menatap kumpulan pemain baseball yang sedang berlatih di luar. Hitoka mengikuti arah pandang Kei. "Kenapa mereka serius begitu? Padahal itu hanya sebuah klub biasa?"

Hitoka tersenyum melihat para pemain baseball yang sedang bersorak. "Mungkin karena mereka suka kan?" tanggap Hitoka kemudian tersenyum lebar ke arah Kei.

Laki-laki itu tertegun menatap Hitoka, bukan karena perkataan gadis itu melainkan karena senyuman lebarnya. Secara perlahan Kei menegakkan posisi duduknya kembali. Salah satu tangannya mengurut tengkuknya tanpa sadar. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba salah tingkah seperti ini?

"Tsukishima-kun sendiri kenapa mengikuti klub voli?"

Kei terdiam. Kenapa? Dia tidak tahu. Awalnya dia bermain voli karena melihat permainan kakaknya tapi setelah melihat kakaknya hancur karena voli, dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya masih bermain voli sampai sekarang.

"Pasti karena kau menyukainya kan?"

"Entahlah," sahut Kei akhirnya. "Bukannya percuma saja kalau berlatih keras tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan kalah juga di pertandingan."

Hitoka kembali menoleh ke luar jendela. "Hmm ... benar juga. Kudengar klub baseball sekolah kita tidak terlalu bagus kan? Mereka memang tidak pernah memenangkan kejuaraan. Sekolah kita sepertinya memang lebih unggul di bidang akademis ya?"

Kei memasang senyum mengejek. "Karena itu percuma saja berusaha keras. Lebih baik kau tidak bekerja keras sehingga kau tidak akan kecewa." Dalam pikiran Kei tiba-tiba muncul bayangan kakaknya yang sedang menangis dulu.

Gadis penyuka bintang itu terdiam sejenak sambil terus memperhatikan permainan klub baseball di luar sana. Matanya membesar saat melihat bola yang melambung tinggi diikuti dengan teriakan _homerun_ di lapangan. "Tapi berusaha keras itu tidak salah, kan?"

Kembali Kei mengerutkan dahinya. Matanya menatap Hitoka yang masih memandang lapangan. "Karena sepertinya berusaha keras itu menyenangkan. Walau hasilnya tidak selalu memuaskan tapi prosesnya itu menyenangkan," tambah Hitoka lagi kemudian menoleh menatap Kei.

Kei segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tidak mau berlama-lama menatap mata berbinar Hitoka. "Padahal kau sendiri tidak mengikuti klub apapun," balas Kei asal.

Mendengar balasan Kei membuat Hitoka tiba-tiba merasa sebal padanya. Padahal ia sedang berusaha menghibur pemuda itu tapi kenapa malah dibalas seperti itu?

Sedangkan Kei sendiri sebenarnya masih memikirkan perkataan Hitoka. Menyenangkan? Apa selama ini ia merasakan hal seperti itu saat bermain voli? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti ia suka saat melihat lawannya menatap sebal ke arahnya saat dirinya berhasil mem _block_ _spike_ lawannya. Saat itu ia merasa berada di atas angin sedangkan lawannya hanyalah semut yang bisa diinjak dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya tidak apa kalau aku berusaha keras sedikit," gumamnya. Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Hitoka kembali menatap Kei dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kei datar.

Hitoka mengikik. "Hihi ... tidak apa. Kau terlihat lebih baik sekarang."

Dan hari itu menjadi hari terakhir Hitoka bertemu dengan Kei di perpustakaan. Sepertinya klub voli sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti turnamen Interhigh karena itu pelatihnya tidak memberi mereka hari libur lagi. Memang beberapa kali Hitoka berpapasan dengan Kei di koridor sekolahnya atau di kantin tapi mereka hanya saling mengangguk kecil dan tidak ada dialog lain yang mengikutinya.

Hingga akhirnya ujian akhir semester hampir tiba, tapi penghapus bertuliskan kanji kunang-kunang itu masih tetap berada di tangan Hitoka.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Kalau dulu hari Jumat adalah hari bebas latihan untuk anggota tim voli Karasuno tapi semenjak mereka mendapat pelatih baru hari Jumat menjadi hari berlatih biasa. Hanya hari Minggu saja yang menjadi hari libur bagi anggota tim voli walau sebenarnya mereka semua tahu kalau mereka masih tetap berlatih sendiri-sendiri di rumah mereka masing-masing. Jadi intinya sudah tidak ada hari tanpa berlatih voli bagi tim voli Karasuno apalagi semenjak mereka kalah dari SMA Aoba Johsai, rasa haus mereka akan kemenangan semakin menggebu-gebu.

Tapi semua itu tidak sepenuhnya dirasakan oleh Kei. Laki-laki paling tinggi di tim voli Karasuno itu tidak terlalu haus akan kemenangan, dia hanya bermain serius seperti biasa saja. Dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia jadi sedikit merindukan hari saat ia menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan dulu. Dia sendiri bingung yang dirindukannya itu hari santainya atau gadis penyuka bintang itu?

"Hei, Tsukishima, jangan melamun, tangkap itu!" teriak Yuu kencang ke arahnya. Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau libero tim voli itu memang paling suka merecoki adik kelasnya yang pendiam itu.

Kei segera kembali ke alam nyata hanya demi mendapati bola voli yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit gelagapan ia menaikkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan menyebabkan bola terlempar keluar lapangan. "Ayo ambil, jangan bermalas-malasan, Tsukishima," ucap Yuu lagi.

Tapi langkahnya segera berhenti karena mendengar suara pintu digeser tiba-tiba. "Ano ... bisa minta perhatiannya?" pinta manajer tim voli yang terkenal akan kecantikannya itu.

"Uwoo ... Kiyoko-san!" teriak Ryuunosuke dan Yuu bersamaan. Setelah menerima perintah dari kaptennya akhirnya semua anggota tim voli berkumpul di hadapan Kiyoko.

"Ada apa, Shimizu?" tanya Daichi.

Kiyoko tersenyum kecil setelah mendapatkan semua perhatian dari tim voli Karasuno tersebut. "Aku ingin mengenalkan calon manajer baru kepada kalian," sahutnya yang ditanggapi dengan wajah setengah kaget dari semua pendengarnya.

Kedua tangan Kiyoko kemudian menarik seorang gadis dari balik pintu. "Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Di saat semua anggota tim voli yang lain berteriak senang atau memuji keimutan gadis yang dibawa Kiyoko, Kei sendiri hanya memasang wajah tercengang yang segera menghilang beberapa detik kemudian. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia berpapasan dengan gadis itu tapi ada rasa tidak suka yang menghinggapinya saat melihat semua teman satu timnya berusaha menarik perhatiaan Hitoka.

"Eh kau sudah mau pergi?" tanya Shouyou.

Kiyoko tersenyum. "Hari ini ia hanya mengenalkan dirinya saja, besok baru dia akan mencoba menjadi manajer."

Ada suara kecewa yang terlontar dari mulut Shouyou dan itu membuat Kei semakin kesal. Shouyou yang biasanya berisik sudah membuatnya sebal dan sekarang rasanya Shoyou semakin terlihat menyebalkan di matanya.

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

Saat ini Hitoka sedang berjalan di koridor sekolahnya setelah perkenalan singkatnya dengan seluruh anggota tim voli laki-laki Karasuno. Gadis itu menghembuskan napas keras entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Rasanya dia seperti dirasuki saat mengiyakan permintaan kakak kelasnya yang bernama Shimizu Kiyoko tersebut. Bukannya dia dulu sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung dengan klub manapun? Tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah ingin menjadi manajer dari klub voli?

Ya, benar. Salahkanlah kecantikan dari Kiyoko yang berhasil menghipnotisnya untuk menyetujui permohonannya itu. Tapi selain itu sebenarnya dia masih punya alasan lain lagi.

"Yachi-san, tunggu!"

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Hitoka ditarik seseorang. "Ikut aku, kita perlu bicara," tambah orang itu lagi sambil menarik Hitoka ke belakang gedung sekolah.

Benar, inilah alasan Hitoka yang lain. Karena orang ini berada di klub voli, Hitoka merasa aman jika harus menjadi manajer mereka.

"Tsukishima-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Hitoka setelah Kei melepas tangannya.

Kei mendengus sekali sebelum menatap serius Hitoka. "Kenapa tiba-tiba memutuskan menjadi manajer? Bukannya kau tidak ingin mengikuti klub apapun?"

"Err ... itu ... karena Shimizu _senpai_ menyuruhku untuk mencobanya," sahut Hitoka. "Lagipula aku masih manajer percobaan, jadi aku bisa mengundurkan diri kalau tidak suka."

Salah satu alis Kei mengernyit. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau berhenti saja," ucap Kei dingin tanpa menyadari kalau ucapannya telah menyakiti hati Hitoka.

"Ke-kenapa?" balas Hitoka. Padahal orang di hadapannya ini adalah salah satu alasan yang membuatnya berani mencoba keluar dari zona nyamannya.

Sedangkan Kei sendiri terperangah dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Tadi sesaat Hitoka pergi, dia langsung keluar dari gedung _gym_ dengan alasan tidak jelas dan sekarang dia malah mencegah gadis itu untuk menjadi manajer. Memangnya dia punya hak apa?

"Sebenarnya aku sendiri juga tidak mau menjadi manajer klub manapun," ucap Hitoka lagi. "Tapi karena aku tahu ada kau di klub voli, aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Ah, rasa aneh itu kembali lagi menyerang Kei. Satu tangannya mengurut tengkuknya di saat ia mulai bingung harus membalas apa. Dia tidak suka melihat teman-teman bodohnya di klub saat sedang berusaha berbicara dengan Hitoka tapi dia juga merasa senang saat mengetahui kalau dirinyalah alasan gadis ini mau mencoba menjadi manajer.

"Asal kau tahu saja klub voli itu berisi kumpulan orang bodoh. Kau sudah melihatnya kan tadi?" ucap Kei tak lupa dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Hitoka malah tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Kei. "Aku akan tetap mencobanya walau tadi kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti. Lagipula aku juga ingin melihat permainanmu, Tsukishima-kun."

Tadinya Hitoka sempat merasa tidak senang saat Kei malah menyuruhnya berhenti bahkan di saat ia belum memulai sama sekali. Tapi setelah mendengar Kei mengatakan kalau klub voli hanya berisi orang-orang bodoh, ia merasa kalau Kei sedang berusaha melindunginya dan itu membuatnya sedikit senang.

Sedangkan Kei sendiri kembali bungkam. Apa gadis di hadapannya ini tidak sadar kalau perkataannya itu bisa saja membuat dirinya salah paham?

"Hm, ya sudah, terserahmu saja."

Keesokan harinya, Hitoka sudah berada di gedung _gym_ kedua yang biasa digunakan tim voli laki-laki untuk berlatih. Saat _gym_ pertama digunakan bergiliran oleh tim basket laki-laki dan tim voli perempuan, _gym_ kedua selalu dimonopoli oleh tim voli laki-laki setiap tahunnya.

"Hitoka-chan, kau bisa membantuku meletakkan kursi di sana?" pinta Kiyoko karena sebentar lagi mereka akan melakukan latih tanding dengan SMA Ouginishi.

"Ah, tentu saja," sahut Hitoka kemudian pergi ke arah Shouyou dan Tobio yang juga sedang mengambil kursi. Tadi siang ia sudah bertemu dengan dua anak kelas satu itu saat mereka meminta bantuan dirinya untuk mengajari mereka Bahasa Inggris karena ujian akhir semester sudah dekat. Menurut Hitoka, keduanya baik walau mereka sering berdebat mengenai hal-hal kecil.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Kei tiba-tiba sambil mengambil kursi lain kemudian mengikuti langkah Hitoka.

"Terima kasih," balas Hitoka tersenyum yang dibalas dengan senyuman miring Kei. "Tsukishima-kun, kau bermain hari ini?"

"Hm," balas Tsukishima sambil lalu. Dia masih merasa agak kesal dengan Hitoka karena tadi ia melihat gadis itu berbicara sangat akrab dengan Shouyou. Kei yang mengenalnya lebih dulu saja tidak bisa berbicara seakrab itu tapi kenapa Shouyou bisa? Membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk saja.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menontonmu," celetuk Hitoka.

Kei menatap sejenak gadis itu. Benar-benar! Apa ia tidak sadar mengatakan kalimat seperti itu bisa membuat dirinya salah paham?

"Berkumpul!" teriak sang kapten. Mendengar hal itu, semua anggota tim voli berkumpul di dekat pintu masuk _gym_ karena lawan mereka sudah datang.

Ini pertama kalinya Hitoka menonton pertandingan dari tim yang akan dimanajerinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa sedikit gugup. Matanya dapat melihat Shouyou yang sedang berteriak yang kemudian dibalas dengan umpatan Tobio. Hal itu dapat membuat Hitoka tertawa kecil. Saat merasa dirinya diperhatikan, Hitoka menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Kei. Pemuda berkacamata itu segera menoleh ke arah lain yang entah mengapa malah membuat wajah Hitoka memerah.

"Hitoka? Hitoka-chan?" panggil Kiyoko beberapa kali. "Kenapa melamun?"

"E-eh? Tidak kenapa, _Senpai_ ," sahutnya kemudian berdiri tegap kembali. Dia dan Kiyoko mendapat tugas membalik kertas skor bagi kedua tim.

Pertandingan hari itu berjalan sangat lancar. Hitoka yang tidak terlalu mengerti voli saja tahu kalau lawan mereka sedikit kewalahan menghadapi tim Karasuno. Kiyoko pernah mengatakan kalau tim mereka pernah mencapai Nasional beberapa tahun lalu dan sekarang tim mereka selalu dijuluki juara yang sudah jatuh karena tidak pernah mencapai Nasional lagi. Tapi Hitoka yakin kalau tim voli ini sekarang cukup kuat dan mungkin saja mereka bisa mencapai Nasional suatu saat nanti.

Usai pertandingan, Hitoka dan Kiyoko sibuk membagi handuk dan minuman ke pemainnya. "Ini Tsukishima-kun," ucap Hitoka sambil menyerahkan minuman kepada laki-laki jangkung itu.

"Hm, terima kasih," balas Kei. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menanyakan pendapat Hitoka mengenai permainannya barusan.

"Kalian hebat sekali!" ucap Hitoka tiba-tiba dengan wajah ceria dan tak lupa dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Ada rasa bangga yang melingkupi hati Kei begitu mendengar perkataan Hitoka.

"Apalagi permainan Hinata dan Kageyama-kun, mereka benar-benar hebat!" tambah Hitoka.

Oh! Mereka? Tch!

Baru saja Kei merasa senang dan sekarang suasana hatinya sudah buruk kembali. Kei sudah sering mendengar orang lain memuji kehebatan duo aneh itu dan dia merasa biasa saja. Tapi saat mendengar gadis di hadapannya ini yang memuji dua orang itu, ia malah merasa kesal. Dia benar-benar tidak suka.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Kei tanpa sadar.

Hitoka mendongak menatap wajah Kei, dia sedikit tidak menduga kalau Kei akan bertanya seperti itu. "Tentu saja hebat. Sepertinya pemain dengan badan tinggi memang lebih unggul ya?"

Alis Kei berkedut mendengar jawaban Hitoka. Rasanya pendapat Hitoka mengenai duo bodoh itu jauh lebih bagus daripada pendapat gadis itu mengenai dirinya. Dan dirinya menjadi semakin kesal.

Melihat semua anggota tim sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Kei mendapat celah untuk menggeret gadis mungil itu ke belakang _gym_. Mata Hitoka membulat lebar melihat kelakuan Kei.

"Ada apa, Tsukishima-kun?" tanya Hitoka setelah mereka sampai di belakang gedung _gym_.

"Kau tadi bilang kalau duo aneh itu jauh lebih hebat dariku kan?" ucap Kei menyeringai. "Lihat saja nanti, Yachi-san, aku akan membuatmu melihat kalau aku lebih hebat daripada mereka."

"Maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kei terus menyeringai. "Karena itu tetaplah menjadi manajer kami." Kei kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu. Saat menyadari apa yang baru dilakukannya, Kei segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segera masuk ke dalam _gym_.

"Ehhh?" teriak Hitoka tertahan sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. "Tadi itu maksudnya apa?"

 _._

 _._

 _~Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018~_

 _._

 _._

" _Sudah kubilang itu bukan dibaca hotaru."_

 _Hitoka menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara. "Kalian sudah selesai berlatih?"_

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hitoka, lawan bicaranya itu malah duduk di sebelah Hitoka kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu seenaknya. Wajah Hitoka seketika memanas berlawanan dengan cuaca yang masih terbilang cukup dingin di luar sana. "Err ... Tsukishima-kun?" panggil Hitoka._

 _Laki-laki bernama lengkap Tsukishima Kei itu bukannya mengangkat kepalanya tapi malah semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Hitoka. "Biarkan begini lima menit saja sebelum sekumpulan orang berisik itu datang."_

 _Hitoka mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya. Sejak menjadi manajer tim voli, Kei selalu bertingkah seperti ini saat mereka sedang berdua. Hubungan ini sudah melewati batas pertemanan sepertinya. Hitoka sendiri sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan. Beberapa kali dia pernah mencoba mengutarakan perasaannya tapi selalu gagal karena ia begitu takut dan gugup. Sedangkan Kei tidak pernah mencoba mengklarifikasi bagaimana hubungan mereka sebenarnya._

" _Yachi-san, besok selesai pertandingan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan," ucap Kei tiba-tiba sembari duduk tegak. Mata cokelatnya dapat melihat wajah Hitoka yang memerah dan itu membuatnya senang._

" _Membicarakan apa?" tanya Hitoka yang masih tenggelam dalam tatapan Kei._

 _Satu tangan Kei mengelus puncak kepala Hitoka. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Yachi-san. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

 _Wajah Hitoka semakin memerah mendengar penuturan Kei. Degup jantungnya semakin keras seiring dengan elusan Kei di kepalanya._

 _Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara berisik dari arah luar_ restaurant _, Kei segera tahu kalau pasukan gagak itu sudah berada di luar pintu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, laki-laki itu segera berpindah tempat duduk dan duduk di hadapan Hitoka._

" _Woi, Tsukishima! Kenapa kau pergi duluan, hah?" teriak Yuu kemudian menerjang laki-laki jangkung itu sambil menarik-narik kacamatanya._

 _Koushi segera mendekati dua adik kelasnya itu. "Sudah berhenti, nanti Daichi bisa marah."_

 _Hitoka dapat melihat Shouyou dan Tobio yang sedang berdebat memperebutkan tempat duduk, Ryuunosuke yang sedang mengganggu Kiyoko serta tingkah aneh anggota yang lain. Semua hal itu mau tak mau membuat Hitoka tertawa kecil. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk menjadi manajer tim ini tidak salah. Karena ia bisa merasakan berbagai hal yang dulu belum pernah dirasakannya._

 _Dalam hatinya Hitoka bersyukur dapat bertemu dengan Kei dulu. Kalau saja dia tidak bertemu dengan Kei, pasti sekarang Hitoka masih terus berada dalam kehidupannya yang biasa dan tidak dapat merasakan berbagai macam perasaan yang ia rasakan saat berkumpul dengan sekumpulan gagak ini._

 _Matanya tanpa sadar menatap alasan utamanya bergabung di klub ini. Laki-laki berkacamata itu sedang berbicara dengan Tadashi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kei menoleh dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Hitoka. Melihat senyum kecil di wajah Kei seketika membuat wajah gadis itu memerah kembali._

 _Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, semuanya ini berawal dari penghapus bertulisan kanji hotaru tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Fanfic for 1st week: END~_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A/N: Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca fanfic iseng-iseng ini ^^ Maaf kalo Tsukishima agak OOC, soalnya saya pengen banget dia sesekali manis kayak gitu wkwk btw, saya ini TsukiYachi shipper hoho ada yg satu aliran sama saya?**_

 _ **Enggak lupa makasih banyak juga buat penggagas event ini. Sampai ketemu di minggu kedua semuanya ^^**_


End file.
